1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus and system for learning to play a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Learning to play a musical instrument has historically taken place either by a player learning via traditional music materials such as music books or by being taught by someone who already knows how to play (or, indeed, a combination of these methods). The problem with these methods, however, is that music books offer no interaction with the user, and thus the user is required simply to persevere with any problems that they encounter. Also, if a user wishes to learn from somebody else, they will generally have to pay for tuition, which can be very costly.
In recent years, however, with the development of computers and the internet, it has been possible for people to learn to play a musical instrument by following virtual lessons. These virtual lessons can be bought on disc (such as a CD-ROM or DVD-ROM) or can be downloaded or streamed from the internet (from YouTube®, for example). These virtual lessons can include videos and interactive software applications to help the player learn.
The problem, however, is that the virtual lessons available today tend to constitute only one-sided tuition. The user is able to learn from and possibly interact with the video/software application. However, they receive no direct feedback on the way in which they are performing with the instrument. The present disclosure helps to address these issues.